Long Walk to Henry's Place
by Lyle180
Summary: Charlotte is walking to Henry's place.
1. Chapter 1

Long walk to Henry's Place

Author: Lyle180

Pairings: Henry x Charlotte

Summary: 18 yr old Charlotte is taking a walk to Henry's place.

Don't own any of the characters, but I do own this original story, so that's good.

Charlotte hummed her favorite song as she walked up the hill to Henry's place and as usual there was a clamouring behind her as her boss slash best-friend walked behind her in his faux sleuth way.

"You know I can hear you right?" she got no answer as he continued his useless attempt at slinking around quietly.

" _~ooooh_ I am a ghost drifting in the background ~ _oooh_ " Charlotte snickered and turned around at that one.

"Aww come on Charlotte how do you always know I'm here?"

"Well you're not exactly the quietest sleuth in Swellview," she continued her walk as Ray caught up behind so that they could walk side by side.

"Why were you following me anyway?"

Ray flushed with embarrassment. "I wasn't exactly following you-I was just" he glanced around as if an excuse would jump out of thin air. "Well it's routine for me to test my employees perception skills." Charlotte looked at him oddly.

"That's funny I've read the manual cover to cover and I've never seen that," Ray palmed his forehead as Charlotte continued walking. "I should read it again just to be sure, but asking Schwoz will probably be quicker," she said, wondering aloud.

"Oh uh no you don't have to do that-" he fell silent when she looked at him knowingly. "Look Ray I know you have a crush on Henry's mom but she's married okay? She's off limits." Ray's smirk dimmed to a thin line as he nodded and they started their trek again in thick awkward silence. The mood was bringing Charlotte down and it was a Saturday where she was supposed to be free from school… from work.

"Well now that you're here what are you going to say when you show up with me?" Ray stopped he hadn't even thought it through.

"I don't know I'll just say I'm visiting Henry. I can do that, I'm his boss I can do whatever I want," he pouted and just like that the jovial air was back between them as she giggled at his joking behavior.

"Why are you going to Henry's place anyway don't you have other friends beside him and Jasper?" Charlotte blushed.

"Didn't Henry tell you?" Ray raised a curious eyebrow and stopped.

"Tell me what?" She started to mumble Ray leaned in closer.

"Um, nevermind I'll let Henry tell you later when we get to his house." Charlotte looked up at him expectantly; hoping he would start walking again.

"Ok," Ray said and sped the pace of his walking. It broke Charlotte out of her trance.

"Hey, hold on wait for me what's with the sudden rush?"

"I want in on the secret, so I want later to be now." Charlotte became flustered.

"It's not that serious Ray just wait for me."

"If it's not that serious why can't you tell me then?"

"Because you're closer with Henry," Charlotte held his arm to slow him down. He looked back at her and saw that she was out of breath- realized that he was running.

"Sorry- besides the point- you're just as close to me as Henry is, you're the brains of our operation you have been for years now." Charlotte's face went through fazes. Confused. Elated. Confused again and then back to flustered. She was going to say something Ray saw it on the tip of her tongue.

"Hey Charlotte how's it-hey Ray what are you doing here?" When did they reach Henry's front door? There was a glance between the two; a quick nod.

"I just came to hang out with you Henry..why?"

"Oh uh no reason yeah it was nice to see you..." he pulled Charlotte inside. "see you at work on Monday Ray bye." The door closed on his hand.

"Ow, but I'm ok." Ray pushed the door open with ease. Henry and Charlotte fell on each other- well Henry fell and a quick arm movement cushioned her fall. Henry was the first to get up and he helped Charlotte up holding her carefully around the waist. Ray's gaze stayed on Henry's arm that had lasted a little too long on Charlotte's waist. When Henry noticed Ray noticing he quickly diverted his attention by waving toward the tv and mumbling about Ray missing his patrol. Lots of mumbling today. Charlotte whispered something to Henry that he caught the end of. "...followed me here." Henry's smile downturned.

"Hey Ray, what did you say you came here for?" He said getting Ray's attention which had still been lingering on Henry's arm, which had been, around Charlotte's waist.

"Nothing really, just saw Charlotte on the way over." He said glancing in her direction.

"Yeah Charlotte and I have something to take care of today. You can come back another time, right?" Ray looked at Charlotte again who was nodding along with Henry.

"Yeah...sure okay I'll just be on my way. Bye guys." Ray walked out of the house and circled around to the backyard.

"Okay babe, I know…." Babe? Ray thought. When did Charlotte become babe to Henry? Had he missed something? "...I think he'll eventually catch on with him always following you around." Who are they talking about? Me? He thought.

"I don't follow Charlotte around," he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Henry?" Ray assumed Henry shook his head when she said, "ok" after a short pause.

"Back to the issue at hand, I can take care of you no matter what anyone says, so don't sweat the small stuff it's bad for our baby. Okay?" Charlotte walked into Henry's open arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks babe but let's keep us and our miracle a secret for a little while longer until I've reached the end of this month after that I'll have gotten past my first term and be less worried about anything." Ray stumbled away from the window almost running into Piper's old playhouse. He stumbled all the way home ignoring the world and falling a few times. When he finally got home and crashed into his bed he finally smacked himself to wake up from the dream he was in. "Ow, but...I'm not ok...I'm..I'm …..jealous?..."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Long walk to Henry's Place

Author: Lyle180

I don't own any of these characters but the situation I put them in is completely mine so there's that, don't sue me overlord Nick.

Pairings: Henry x Charlotte

Summary: 18 yr old Charlotte is taking a walk to Henry's place.

Chapter 2

Ray stuck his head in the fridge-again. Pull yourself together man, you've known Charlo...this young lad...um lady? Woman? His face became lazy as he drooled thinking inappropriate thoughts about the woman named Charlotte- he stuck his head back in the fridge as his ears tipped a deep passionate red. After a while he pulled his head back out and slammed it shut as the only thing he was getting out his treatment was frostbite.

Sighing he dragged his hand through his hair. "Hey Ray..." His eyes bulged and he clutched his chest before banging his back on the fridge door he just closed. The pile of pots and pans that had been teetering on the edge since he kept opening and closing the fridge finally came crashing down on his head. He stumbled waving his arms everywhere so that he didn't fall and look like even more of a deer being caught in the headlights until he reached the sink and pulled himself up properly.

"I'm okay." He finally realized that Henry was hunched over laughing. His faced turned red again and he whacked Henry on the arm. "Ow Ray that hurt," he said through bursts of laughter. Ray started laughing too until they were both breathless.

"Anyway," he wiped his eyes of the tears that rolled. "What's up Henry?" Following suit Henry stopped laughing too, but looked at him as if he'd grown another head. Ray checked if he had- it could happen, he thought to himself. Thankfully he hadn't. 'Maybe he knows my secret?' He began to panic and started looking away from Henry nervously.

"Ray, don't tell me you forgot." Ray continued looking at him with a blank face and rubbed the back of his neck speechless. "Really? Today's Midnight Movie Friday." The confusion cleared from his face and his mouth formed an 'O'.

"Of course I didn't forget Henster, I was just looking in the fridge for what we should eat." he lied lamely. He looked around for Charlotte who would've tagged along with Henry for their Midnight Movie Friday… yeah they should really change the name. "So, where's Charlotte?" he asked nervously. This time Henry became silent before letting out a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Charlotte's feeling a bit under the weather so she said to tell you she might be missing a lot of work for a while and she decided to have dinner with her parents tonight. She might come a little later, but I'm not sure," There was an uncomfortable silence because Ray already knew why Charlotte wasn't here, which meant he knew that Henry was partially lying to him. He tried looking at Henry in the eye but suddenly the ceiling wasn't so boring and the floor wasn't as shabby covered in pots and pans. He began losing his patience with his sidekick.

Ray started tapping his foot in frustration waiting but gaining no response from Henry. 'If that's how we're playing it,'he thought and started poking Henry. First on his cheek, then his nose. He was getting close to his eye and Henry's eyebrow twitched. "Okay," he yelled. Ray pinched his arm. "Ow!" Henry glared at him.

"That's what you get for lying." Ray started feeling bad because he was lying too. Henry swatted his arm.

"Fine, I was lying, " Ray fixed him with an expectant look.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Charlotte?" Henry coughed a mumbled a few words while he looked at his shoes as his ear turned red. Ray felt like shaking him, instead he let out an annoyed groan. Henry looked at him and sighed.

"Okaaay, Charlotte and I have gotten closer," Ray rolled his eyes. "I mean way closer than friendship." Ray feigned surprise. "We didn't even know we liked each other like that, I mean you know I used date a lot of girls and I mean a lot..." he looked off in space as if counting.

"Henry!" Ray snapped his fingers to get his attention.

"Alright alright, well you know Charlotte was always encouraging me or picking me up when dealing with girlfriend problems-because she's the like greatest best friend ever." Out of nowhere Henry cheeks bloomed red. "It's just this one time after we'd taken a test in algebra, or something I don't really remember, and I was feeling frustrated because I thought I had failed…." he looked at that ceiling again and Ray was ready to pinch him again because he'd gone quiet.

"Henry?" he was a little worried when he didn't get an answer.

"I was so mean to her," he finally mumbled. "She'd been flirting with this guy, Xander or was it Nick? Anyway..."He shook his head as if shaking away a bad thought.

"I remember it got to the point that she was unintentionally ignoring Jasper and I. So I started ignoring her to for awhile, like when she would say _hey_ and Chris? was there." Ray wore a surprised look on his face. 'Where was I when this was going on?' he thought to himself.

"I was just so mad after taking the test and she ran towards me asking me why I was ignoring her. I couldn't take it anymore just exploded on her and we got into a huge argument about who was ignoring who, until a crowd formed around us.

Jasper pulled us out of the crowd and we walked in silence to my place, not even looking at each other." When we got to my place she was the first to speak saying that she was always helping me with my relationships- which was true, but I didn't want to admit it," he sighed and laughed at himself.

"I started arguing with her again saying she didn't need other guys apart from you, me, Schwoz and Jasper. She just looked at me like I was crazy and said that we weren't kids anymore and that she could have a boyfriend if she wanted. My frustration _over the test_ boiled over." He put air quotes in the air with his fingers when he said over the test.

"So before she could say anything else I pulled her into a tight hug, which she of course struggled in; trying to get out of it. She even started pulling my hair," he chuckled. "Jasper pulled us apart and I pulled us back together but this time for a kiss. Jasper ran not knowing what to do..." Ray was still looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "From then on we started dating," he finally looked at Ray again.

"We honestly didn't mean to hide it from you and Schwoz. I mean Char's been trying to tell you and Schwoz for a while now, but the baby guy kept showing up and now that she's pregnant she just didn't know..." Henry grew quiet and covered his mouth. "Oops."

"Wait hold the phone Charlotte's what?!" Ray feigned surprise again already knowing the truth. Henry's next words came in a rush, but Ray didn't hear much of it because had covered his ears and closing his eyes, thinking of how much a predator he must seem like looking at an 18yr old which he'd known since she was 14.

"Raaaaay, Raaaay, Ray!" Henry began shaking him, so he opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. This time Henry pinched him and Ray huffed through his nose..

"Fine," he straightened up. "I'm listening." The blush bloomed on Henry's cheek again and he sighed so he wouldn't screw up on reciting the speech he'd practiced so many times in his head and in front of his mirror.

"So, yeah Char's pregnant, and I meant to tell you, but I was afraid you'd be ashamed of us, of me," he resigned to looking at the floor again. Ray looked at his crestfallen sidekick who thought that, him, who was lusting after his pregnant teenage girlfriend was mad at him. He felt bad and all he could do was pat him on the back.

"Henry, I'm proud that you're a good guy and I'll never be mad at you for that. Congratulations! Have you told your parents?"

"No, if you can imagine how hard it was to tell you it's ten times harder to tell them." Henry kicked some imaginary dust around. They both moved from the kitchen to the main room and sat heavily on the couch. Ray let out a large sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you need me to grab some water or anything; you look winded from our talk," he laughed nervously.

"No, no I'm alright, so Charlotte is pregnant," his eyebrows raised trying to wrap his thoughts around it. "My lips are sealed but when do you guys plan on telling Schwoz."

"Charlotte is going to tell him since she's basically his apprentice slash god daughter."

"Hey I'm close to her too," he inserted.

"Yeah but...I don't know we just...she hangs out with Schwoz more and I hang out with you more that's all, sorry."

"That's true, but we're a group it would've been better to tell us as a group, now I gotta try to keep a secret from Schwoz," he laughed.

"Anyway she might come, but I don't think she will since she said she's going to try telling her parents." Just then the screen for the store came alive and they saw Charlotte walk behind the counter and to the back of the store. Before they could get over to her she was stumbling out of the elevator and trying to stay upright. She was ready to fall but Henry caught up and held her.

"Well?" he looked at her expectantly. Ray watched the two and the puzzle pieces fell into place and the longing stares that Henry had when he was looking in her direction came to light.

"I told 'em," she bit her lip and was holding back tears. She tried smiling but that became lopsided. "My dad..."she sighed and then hiccupped. "...my dad was really happy about our relationship and he said that he'd support us even though we're too young for this…." Henry sighed and hugged her but she wasn't finished.

"My mom on the other hand was so sad," the tears finally broke through. "Because..."her lip wobbled holding back the sobs. "...because she said that she expected more from me and that I should've learned from her how hard it is to be a mom." Henry hugged her even tighter and she sobbed even harder. Ray stepped forward without really knowing what to do. He patted her back a little and she jumped into his arms to his surprise. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." He patted her head. They stayed like that for a few long moments.

"It's okay Charlotte, you don't have to cry anymore." He passed her back to Henry. "Let's go watch us some movies." He hoped that would lighten the mood.

The mood was lightened but now Charlotte was clinging to him while she was asleep. She'd fallen asleep after "The Misty Bucket" and he didn't how to push her away without waking her up and it being super awkward. His arm that had mysteriously found its way around her shoulder, around the time "The Angry Hot-Dog" playing, was now stuck in place. He groaned as he watched Henry sleep peacefully lying on the armchair.

A shiver ran down his spine when she started snuggling into his side more. He couldn't even put her on Henry since he was leaning over the side. "Okay nothing wrong here." he chanted to himself. He lifted his hand and slid it over her shoulders slowly. A soft moan came from her lips before she said Henry's name. He really wanted to push her away then before he did something he would seriously regret.

Ray started pushing her when it got too much, but she would snuggler closer each time and she wrapped her arm around his neck so now she was choking him. "Damn pregnancy strength." She put her hand into his lap and it was slowly rising. He jumped up and shrieked her name. "Charlotte!"

She woke up confused and swinging her head around widely trying to find who yelled her name. She blinked a few times when she realized that Ray was blushing a shade of red she'd never seen on him before and his clothes were disheveled. She let out her usual nervous chortle and quickly apologized barely looking at him. "I'm usually cuddling with Henry sorry." Ray nodded his head and patted her's.

"It's okay, do you want some juice- I want juice yeah I'll go drink some," he nearly tripped over his own feet getting out of the room. Charlotte watched him disappear into his hallway before poking Henry awake. He rose from his sleeping position and put his arm around her kissing her on the cheek.

"What is Char?" She chuckled and scooted closer to him feeling so embarrassed. Patting his hair she ran her fingers through it.

"I think we should head back to your place, I'm craving a cuddle so much I snuggled with Ray while dreaming of you." They grew quiet.

"That's weird Char."

"I know I was groping him in my sleep." They grew quiet again and just stared at each other. Henry's ears started getting red and Charlotte looked at her lap sheepishly. They hadn't even noticed Ray watching from the alcove. He started to feel bad for even keeping the thought of courting- courting? I'm not that old- Charlotte if it got her in this much trouble. He held that thought for one second before it all went to hell and they were falling over each other laughing.

"Come on Charlotte, let's go before you start pinching his nipples too." Charlotte slapped his arm.

"I said I was sorry, but atleast you know how it feels now." Henry cupped his chest in faux terror. Charlotte started pinching him and he swatted her away playfully.

"Alright," he said breathlessly. "I give." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. The mood changed as they looked into each other's eyes and locked lips. At that Ray walked in to cut it off before they ruined his couch for him. They separated but kept their hands clasped when he cleared his throat.

"Let's finish this movie so you lovebirds can get home."

Schwoz came in before the movie ended and Charlotte pulled him away to tell him in private. They came back almost inseparable but Henry pulled them apart and the two went to Henry's place. With the two gone Schwoz and Ray were left. Ray looked at him with raised eyebrows expecting him to say something.

"Vat?" Schwoz said looking at him worriedly.

"Isn't it weird? They never acted like that before! You should be freaking out more." Schwoz picked up the wrench that had fallen out of his hand when Ray started shaking him.

"Vi should I freak out, it's not hard to believe. They go everywhere together, or have you finally realized you like Charlotte? "

TBC!

Go team Schwarlotte those two are cute partners!

It took too long for me to post that, but I did it. So all is forgiven I hope. If you liked it let me know and even if you didn't tell me why you didn't, you can only improve. If you've read this far then thanks for sticking with the story and my ramblings.


End file.
